Steven Thompson's relationships
Throughout his life, Steven Thompson has had many relationships with a variety of individuals, both good and bad. His strongest relationships are with Summer Petersen, Tyson Jay Petersen, and Josh Hogan. |-| Family = Parents Steven seemed to have a fairly good relationship with his mother, Tanesha. He also seemed to have a fairly good relationship with his father Tyrone, but his dad still dealt out harsh punishments. One night, Steven joked that if he and his best friend, Summer Petersen, would come home after curfew, Tyrone would beat both of them with his belt, including Summer. He was also extremely shocked and disappointed in Steven when he moved to fight against Hilary J Black, and punished Steven for risking his life. Jamie Thompson ]] Steven Thompson had a shaky relationship with his little sister, Jamie. While he was very concerned for her well-being, and she looked up to him, the two had less and less contact during the School War as Jamie went to Superhero School and Steven took the exhausting and time-consuming job of leading the Armies of Organa. Steven delighted in teasing Jamie, though they were both close. Jamie, for her part, was very protective of Steven, particularly in disapproving of his love life, which sometimes led to them fighting. Summer Petersen , the love of Steven's life.]] To say the least, Summer Petersen was the love of Steven's life. He first met her at lunch, where he joined her shortly after she seated herself. Steven knew from the start that she was exceptionally beautiful and loving deep inside, but he still found her to be extremely obnoxious. After the Battle of GT-1 Base, they were able to temporarily put aside their differences and save each other from the jaws of death, but they were ultimately wounded by Emily Watson because Steven was acting too bossy and Summer had no patience for it. However, while they were recovering at the Organa House, they had a friendly conversation and quickly became friends. Steven began teaching her how to fight. After working together a second time to rescue Eegan Grover, the two became best friends. It was obvious that despite brushing off the wrong way, the two had never truly despised each other, but due to Summer's lack of social competence and Steven's emotional sensitivity, they were not exactly buddies upon their first encounter together. Steven and Summer also found a steadfast friend in Josh Hogan. Summer's quick mind was at times the only thing that saved the two friends from potential failure in both life-threatening and everyday situations. Summer was always with Steven and was fiercely protective of him, from snapping at Jay Organa when he threatened to fire Steven from working for the Team of Terror, to saving him when Helen McKeen was preparing to kill him. Steven, for his part, was quick to defend Summer. He was also known to protect her physically on instinct when in dangerous situations. After the Rescue at Tower Placement, she nursed him back to health. He eventually trusted her enough to send her to GT-1 Base to obtain files from Emily Watson, and while they ultimately failed, Steven forgave her at once and told her to spy for Emily. When she showed up intending to help him with his homework shortly after they successfully destroyed the dreaded Bow-Tie, during which time they finally got an ideal chance to demonstrate their profound teamwork, the two shared their first tender moment together. Steven realized that he would never be able to recover if she were to die, and he at least realized the depth of his willingness to sacrifice everything for her. It is then in the house he realized how deeply he actually cared about her and gave her a hug that, allegedly, lasted for four minutes. He felt unutterably glad that he could shut out anyone who's watching and for once have a moment when it is only him and his best friend. She later gave him a football that he kept with him at all times. Summer's fierce loyalty and ideas of entertainment often helped Steven relax and have fun even in the darkest times of his life. Despite this, the two had a huge misunderstanding following the Battle of GT-2 Base, after Helen kissed Steven on the cheek, Summer, mistaking it for a romantic gesture on the lips, became very jealous and burst into tears and ran out of the house. Sammy pointed out that Summer clearly had intense romantic feelings for Steven, which he quickly denied, even though Sammy said he was the only one who did not seem to be aware of Summer’s tender feelings for him. Summer began avoiding him which, compounded with Steven’s inexperience with girls, put a strain on their relationship; Steven was confused by Summer’s inexperience. However, the two were finally willing to speak with each other when Summer tricked Cody Ort into leaving Josh alone. Steven realized that she had just demonstrated that she hadn’t forgotten anything she taught him, and he called after her, and she apologized bluntly before disappearing into the womens’ bathroom. He was horrified when she blew her cover to save his life in Classroom 130. Steven at last realized the true depth of her love. During the First Battle of Tower Placement and after the Prison Break, Steven realized he had ignored Summer’s feelings for him this whole time and regretted it, to the extent of refusing to defend himself. However, when he realized Summer was free, he fought back against Emily Watson until she defeated him, goading Summer beyond endurance. Summer destroyed her once and for all, but then she passed into oblivion, and her heart stopped. Though she revived herself, Steven cried and screamed over her, relieved that she was alive and terrified and broken when he believed she was dead. After the battle was over, Steven became depressed, traumatized, and suicidal, but she was always around to comfort him. Her near-death experience on the roof of Tower Placement, coupled with her being the one to comfort him while he was feeling suicidal, made him realize he could never live without her. In the end, he felt that Helen McKeen was a "good friend but also a bad influence" and altogether, not the relationship he needed. It was his belief that no matter what, Summer was able to help Steven heal and move forward, and that with her there was the promise that life could once again be good. At the end of the war, at which point they began visiting each other every day since they both needed the comfort, he realized just how close he felt to her. However, while Summer hoped to marry him someday, Steven still rationally questioned if they had enough in common to function as adults. At times their closeness engendered jealously or curiosity in others; especially those who had feelings for one or the other, including Ursula Blackham and even Jay Organa. When the two began teaching each other alone on separate subjects, Steven and Summer also experienced some "charged moments," in which the two shared something very intense. Summer was eventually separated from Steven by her own parents, devastating them both and causing them to think about each other on a daily basis. While leading the search for her, Steven constantly questioned if they were doing anything more than putting Summer's life in danger, but he ultimately decided she would want to come back. After they reunited, Steven noticed Summer's legs were trembling and he hugged her passionately. Upon flying out of death's jaws once again, their feelings for each other increased and became much more obvious. Summer told him just how much she had missed him and in spite of still having doubts, Steven proved that he reciprocated her romantic interest in him by kissing her. Steven was initially confused, as he wanted her as much as she wanted him and he relished touching her, but firmly believed she was too old for him and the two did not have enough in common to maintain a healthy romantic relationship. He was even more bemused because in spite of everything, she was an enormous source of comfort for him, he even claimed that nothing made him happier than watching her grin. He claimed that when he playfully wrestled her while she was half-naked (partially to cheer her up, as the two had learned that Joshua was captured and he knew how attracted she was to him), he felt extremely blissful and guilty at the same time. Fortunately, Summer was able to help him realize it would work out if they both truly wished it to, something he finally accepted in the immediate aftermath of the Second Battle of Tower Placement, which sadly saw them being separated yet again. When it became clear Summer would be returning to Tower Placement, Steven paid her a visit and they slept together for the first time, albeit clothed. They also began working together as peer tutors and Steven hung out with her in the library several times. The two were also close enough to share their feelings with one another before sharing those feelings with their friends and even family. In addition, they provided the other with comfort and support when in emotionally stressing situations, such as when Zachary Brown (who had been crushing heavily on Summer for months) accidentally spilled food on her. The two maintained contact after Summer moved out and Steven refused to drop out of school to go with her, and for the space of a year, they were separated one last time. Upon their reunion, which occurred five years after the end of the Second School War, Steven and Summer married. They settled down and had a son, finding ways to live happily and cope with their trauma. As a freshly wedded couple in their early twenties, Steven helped Summer become more assertive, and Summer in turn helped him increase his self-esteem, prior to their breakthroughs in their careers. The two also worked very well together under their individual jobs, computer software and rugby football. Summer was known to be rather defensive of her husband, as, during the S.M.S.B. Skyfighter Tournament in 2030, Summer proficiently incapacitated Maranda Bones for her trademark shock-jock style of commentary regarding Steven. Their interactions as overage celebrities showed that despite their stable and affectionate marriage, that Summer was still more than capable of putting Steven in his place over his missteps in his behaviors and actions. Tyson Jay Petersen Steven Thompson had a very close relationship with his son. When Tyson felt insecure about attending T2 Holdout, Thompson reassured him twice, first at home and again at the train station. Tyson liked to stay with his father and he looked up to him for advice and comfort, particularly the former. He always hugged his father when he came home from work. It is also noted that Steven taught him how to walk. When saying goodbye, he hugged him and appeared to be holding his arm "extremely tight"; he also waved to him as the train glided away from the station. |-| Best friends= Josh Hogan Steven grew very close to Josh Hogan, a fellow student, during sixth grade, and the two remained best friends throughout the remainder of their education. Josh, along with Emily Watson, Ludwig Beethoven II, and Helen McKeen first met Steven outside Tower Placement School when he beheld the building for the first time. Josh sat across from Steven in Health class and the two almost immediately bonded over the baseball cards Steven had collected throughout his lifetime, which Steven happily shared with Josh, whose interest in the sport rekindled as a result. Steven also sat with him in the cafeteria on most days, where they would talk and laugh together. The two eventually gained another best friend in Summer Petersen when Eegan Grover was returned to his mother at Zira's city quarter. As Josh had always lived in Utah, he was often called upon to explain customs and items that were exclusive to their society. Josh's fierce loyalty and ideas of entertainment often helped Steven relax and have fun even in the darkest times of his life. The two were like brothers. Helen McKeen , his ex-girlfriend.]] Steven Thompson first met Helen McKeen when she cordially greeted him outside Tower Placement School. He was "immediately blown away" by her beauty, but he could not shake off the feeling that she was hiding something. As their ranks in the Boy-Team and Girl-Team made them mortal enemies, Helen initially hated Steven. On the other hand, Steven had an immediate crush on her, prior to learning of her loyalties. She wanted him dead very badly, she even made two attempts on his life — first, during the Mission to Zira's city quarter, and again during the Rescue at Tower Placement. However, after Helen reformed and betrayed Emily Watson, who was Steven's mortal enemy, their relationship grew from two slightly wary partners working on weapon manufacturing to more than best friends. Helen proved this when she tenderly helped to heal him after he was injured during the Attack on Pleasant Grove and had a panic attack and begged him to stay with her. Inside his house, she unexpectedly kissed him when he promised he would recover from his injuries. She would prove this again when she kissed him a second time, this time on the forehead, the following week. Helen also told him he was not a coward for leaping directly into the maw of Hilary J Black. This encounter led Steven's emotional attachment to her to spawn physical attraction to her as well, coupled with her claim that she had never met someone with a stronger will or purer soul. Days later, they suddenly and unexpectedly kissed Steven near her house. This was noticed by Nytae, who reported that Helen was in love with Steven to Emily Watson. While Helen is clearly in love with Steven, he remains conflicted by his feelings for someone he had just barely learned to trust, as well as his own sense of unyielding independence. Nevertheless, he constantly seems to require her support in order to fulfill his role in the war. Helen nicknamed him "Steam" and she promised to keep the cause alive at all costs. However, the intensity of their relationship also caused Steven to become distant from his best friend, Summer Petersen. Despite this, the two of them began hanging out together and often with Summer Petersen, who was initially indifferent in regard to the arrangement. In time, Steven and Helen's relationship continued to become more romantic but also more complex. The relative simplicity of helping each other get through schoolwork was replaced with something not so straightforward: war. Even as they work together to overthrow the Girl-Team a chasm seems to grow between them as their ideals and morals clash. Still, they always seem to follow through with each other. Shortly prior to the Prison Break, Helen was seen tenderly stroking Steven's hair, something he looked quite comfortable with. He finally relented and asked her out on a date, which she readily agreed to. During the event, Steven notes that Helen would never keep secrets from him, right before she informs him that Summer is doing quite well as an insurgent. The events of that night left Steven dumbfounded as he lamented that Helen really is "something". Afterwards, Steven continues to be very possessive over Helen's loyalties. After the First Battle of Tower Placement, Steven concludes that he needs Summer, not Helen, because in the end, he and Helen are simply too alike. He feels that he cannot maintain a sense of peace and self-worth as long as he spends too much time with her. Additionally, he agreed with his father that they had reached the point of no return by trying to kill each other, even though that was months ago and prior to Helen turning against Emily Watson. The two established a close friendship during the Second School War, though Steven later claimed to Summer that he never harbored any romantic interest in Helen. In spite of this claim, it's confirmed in Prelude that the two had lingering feelings for each other. However, Steven knew he would be overwhelmed by his attachment to Summer Petersen when they met again, and he didn't want to get Helen's hopes up. Helen, on the other hand, wanted to focus on her schoolwork and on the war effort and wasn't in a place where she wanted to date anyone. Steven took it harder than most when Helen was kidnapped by Xydarone IV, throwing a chair against a wall in his grief. When he heard that the Armies of Organa were about to rescue her, his platonic love for Helen caused him to beg and ultimately find a loophole in order to lead the Boy-Team Fleet to aid in the mission. He was also confident in her ability to win the wrestling match during his graduation party, and fondly congratulated her when he was proven correct. Strangely, he did not attend her wedding with Andrew. Vincent Organa , a close friend.]] Vincent Organa trusted Steven Thompson very much, even to the extent of making him the leader of the Boy-Team in his place. From the start, Steven valued Vincent very much, both as a close friend and as a gifted ally. He first heard of him when Helen McKeen said "there's a kindergarten Jedi and his ninja brother", a statement which alarmed and excited Steven. They fought together on at least one front in the School War, the Battle of the GT-1 Base, and presumably there were others. Both of them had the utmost respect for each other, and while Steven was not as close to Vincent was he was to Josh Hogan, the two were still very close. Jay Organa ]] Jay Organa was the weapons designer of the Armies of Organa, Steven first heard of him when Helen McKeen said "there's a kindergarten Jedi and his ninja brother", a statement which alarmed and excited Steven. He initially got the wrong impression after Jay was bullied by Steven and gave Summer Petersen a dirty look, but he was touched when he learned just how much Jay admired him, not for his power as so many others did, but for his friendship, just like Josh Hogan and Summer. Despite this, and the fact that Steven quickly found himself returning the affections of the little hurricane maker, Jay was somewhat jealous of Steven’s relationship with his crush, Summer Petersen. Steven was Summer’s boyfriend and they were far closer in age. Despite this, Jay still had the utmost respect for both of them. In 2028, Steven was the very first person Jay recruited to the Team of Terror. |-| Boy-Team members= Charles Steven had a cordial relationship with Charles. He initially was neutral about him, though he was intrigued by and disapproving of his feelings for the gothic and cunning Valiera Nelson. However, their relationship became closer during the Second School War, after Steven realized just how badly he had misjudged Charles, mistaking his ambition for delusions of grandeur. He was also stunned because after the search for Nelson ended, Charles was "not miserable and broken, but as strong as Madakoran armor". Steven felt that he would not be able to fight Natalia Thornton, so he asked Thompson for help. It is rumored, though unconfirmed, that Charles only wanted Nelson's approval so she would commit herself to the Armies of Organa. Consequentially, a delegation was sent to question Steven. During the Battle of Orem, Charles saved the life of Steven and many others by distracting Natalia along with Luke Norris, and Steven acknowledged that he owed Charles a debt for his risk. Andrew Hendersen Although they had little contact together, Andrew Hendersen and Steven Thompson valued each other very much, and respected each other’s abilities. While Hendersen had the utmost respect for him, he often showed annoyance at his use of vocabulary words he did not understand. Steven was sad to see him leave and became very fond of his mutated extension, Andrew. Andrew Steven trusted Andrew very much. From the start, Thompson valued Andrew very much, both as a close friend and as a gifted ally. While the two were good friends, Steven would occasionally get annoyed by Andrew telling a cheesy joke or asking him to tell him more about his relationship with Helen. Reggan Holme and Ian Freeman Steven is comfortable to have fellow bandmates Reggan Holme and Ian Freeman, both of whom had a lot of respect for him, around, much to the initial dismay of Zachary Brown. Reggan and Ian also gang up on Zach when Zach refuses to include Steven, such as when he joined Engage the Krosse and Ian said Zach was outvoted three to one. Tage Elwood Steven was friendly with Boy-Team member Tage Elwood. Apparently, Steven grew slightly jealous of Tage's relationship with Summer Petersen, but he ensured him that their relationship was entirely platonic, and Steven didn't ask him about it again. Tage was extremely impressed when Steven killed Hilary J Black by diving into her belly to dismantle her heart with his laser sword. Preston Rumsworth Although they both served the Armies of Organa, Steven and Preston Rumsworth heartily disliked each other. The two first met at the first Boy-Team secret meeting that Steven was present for. Every time they met, Preston annoyed Steven immensely by repeatedly offering advice on war strategy, and spent so much time criticizing him and ordering around his followers that Matt had to threaten his life to shut him up. |-| Girl-Team members= Emily Watson , his mortal enemy.]] Steven Thompson became Emily Watson's mortal enemy after the Dark mutant heard he had killed her mother. This escalated after Thompson moved into Tower Placement School, and later initiated the defense against the Girl-Team, and Watson considered him more of a threat than ever. In targeting Thompson, Watson unwittingly sowed the seeds of her own destruction. Jay Organa realized that it was Steven Thompson’s abilities, combined with his capacity to love, that would empower him to defeat Watson. Unlike Thompson, who was mentally, emotionally, and spiritually intact, Watson was psychologically, spiritually, and emotionally shredded, feeling only arrogance, hatred, and greed, though both of them controlled their followers through respect and loyalty, and a shared cause. Despite their sharing several things in common, Organa insisted that they differed in one crucial way — Thompson loved his friends, while Watson loved only power and revenge. Steven Thompson understood that, once again, it was also about choices: Watson’s actions regarding Thompson were based on vengeance and fear, while Thompson would choose to fight Watson for safety and the greater good. That choice, and the ability to make that choice, was largely what gave Thompson powers that Watson lacked and prevented Thompson from falling to the Dark Side. Emily Watson became obsessed with Steven Thompson after she failed to kill the boy. Watson considered Thompson weak in comparison to herself and he always discounted how love’s power has aided Thompson. But after Steven Thompson defeated her in Washington D.C., Watson never attempted to turn him to evil, or draw his anger, again. Cera Lewis Cera Lewis saw Steven Thompson as her archenemy because he led the opposite faction in the School War, and hated him for the threat he posed. There is much evidence that Steven hated her as well. As an adult, Steven and Cera made their peace, but they still were not friends. Valiera Nelson , an enemy]] Steven Thompson bore an intense hatred for Valiera Nelson, a complex individual with wavering loyalties to the Girl-Team who in turn saw him as the instigator of the School War and despised him for the inexplicable threat he posed to Tower Placement School as well as his perceived inferiority to herself. The two of them are almost entirely parallel opposites to each other. Where his hair is dark brown, her hair is light brown, where his eye color is mysterious, her eyes are chestnut-colored, where his nose is stubby, hers is slender in shape and pierced soundly, where he is white, she is pale, where he is muscular and buff, she is slender and physically able. Where he is commonly seen in a blue sports jersey with either an eight, nine, ten, or sixteen on it, she is seen commonly in a red jacket with the Tower Placement insignia on the left breast, where his baseball cap is red, hers is indigo, where his velcroed shoes are white, her tennis shoes are indigo. Where he has a humorous and laid-back demeanor that turns into a no-nonsense attitude on the battlefield, her demeanor is sullen at school, but relatively cheerful off campus, and on the battlefield, she is a “serpentine terror” according to Summer Petersen. They are both, however, estimably five and a half feet tall, but Valiera's height and weight are actually unknown. Physical differences aside, where Steven is self-righteous, Valiera is morally ambiguous, where he is utterly loyal to the Armies of Organa, she is at least supportive of the aims of the Girl-Team, where his dueling style is calm yet simplistic, hers is complex and cruel. Where he is aspiring to become a world-famous athlete, she has never been able to interest herself in sports, where he is wary of the Internet, she loves the cyber world, where he hates smoking, she vapes shamelessly. Where he never truly engaged in sexual activities until after marriage (unless groping Summer while she's half-naked and making out with Helen, both with absolute consent, counts) it is likely that she sexually “experimented” with Blaise and possibly Miranda as well. Where he has never truly entered this phase, Valiera appears to be extremely bi-curious. Even their personal taste is different, and while his relationships are passionate, hers are mysterious, where he surrounded himself with friends even before the School War, she did not truly befriend students at Tower Placement, where he has one female sibling he is distant from, she has three male siblings she passionately and unconditionally loves, where he probably doesn't know Miranda Patrick and Blaise Parton even exist, Valiera spent months with them under her thumb, where Preston Rumsworth finds him to be a pain, Rumsworth is scared of her. Where he enjoys classical music, she enjoys rap, where he enjoys celery but isn't exactly addicted, Valiera has a strange, almost amusing addiction to Goldfish crackers. They do however share a great intellect, the fact that they act like they don't like Summer Petersen when they both love her (a love severely mitigated in Valiera), a love-hate relationship with Jamie Thompson, and a silver gleaming: they are both in love with Helen McKeen but neither of them truly get with her though Steven has undoubtedly come closer to her than Valiera ever did. (Ironically, this may have made Valiera jealous of Steven which would make her despise him more.) Inevitably, they have little contact, but when they are in the same room they seem incapable of resisting the urge to nonverbally express the dislike they bore for each other. However, while Steven didn't truly care about Valiera, it is notable that he fears her and he doesn't appear remotely frightened of even Emily Watson. When he learned that Summer had fought her and lost, he called her “a ruthless, emotionless hag”. The fact that Charles is madly in love with her makes him even less fond of her. As for her part, Valiera always ducks out of view whenever she sees Steven walking up a hallway (though she probably acts this way towards a lot of people, especially Boy-Team members). So while they are not connected enough to be enemies, they are anything but friends. His hatred for Valiera was intense enough for him to feel agitated when hearing her name. Longfellow Steven disliked Longfellow immensely as soon as they met. The worm did everything in his power to make Steven Thompson's life as miserable as possible, and thus, the two of them had a mutual loathing for each other. He attempted to silence him personally, only for Steven to humiliate him by fooling him. In his guise as Exotorn, Steven found himself hating the man as soon as he laid eyes on him. He often was outspoken in class and suffered for his inability to control his temper. Using his newly acquired power, he instilled many rules, notably the curfew. After Steven revealed his true identity, Longfellow was banished to die, which Steven regretted slightly, though he never pitied him too much because of what he had done feeling he was asking for it. Natalia Thornton , a grave threat.]] A mortal enemy to Steven Thompson was Natalia Thornton, after she tried to execute him prior to the Battle of GT-1 Base. This escalated after Thompson won the School War and Thornton vowed to finish what Emily Watson started. Along with Helen McKeen, Thompson initiated the defense against the Cavaliers, and Thornton considered him more of a threat than ever. In targeting Thompson, Thornton unwittingly sowed the seeds of her own destruction, much like Watson before her. In the end, it was Steven Thompson’s abilities, combined with his capacity to love, that would empower him to defeat Thornton. Unlike Thompson, who was mentally, emotionally, and spiritually intact, Thornton was psychologically, spiritually, and emotionally shredded, feeling only arrogance, hatred, and greed. The two differed in one crucial way — Thompson loved his friends, while Thornton loved only power and revenge. Steven Thompson understood that, once again, it was also about choices: Thornton’s actions regarding Thompson were based on vengeance and fear, while Thompson would choose to fight Thornton for safety and the greater good. That choice, and the ability to make that choice, was largely what gave Thompson powers that Thornton lacked and prevented Thompson from falling to evil. Natalia Thornton became obsessed with Steven Thompson after she failed to kill the boy. Thornton considered Thompson weak in comparison to herself and he always discounted how love’s power has aided Thompson. Charlie Corner Initially, Steven had a cordial relationship with Charlie Corner, a member of the Cavaliers of Thornton who was spying on him. Corner played a key-role in initiating the Second Battle of Tower Placement, after he betrayed Steven's plans to Natalia Thornton. When he learned the truth, Steven showed cold fury and disgust at Charlie's actions. Due to being on opposite sides, Charlie naturally hated Steven. |-| Others= Zachary Brown ]] Steven seems to have a love-hate relationship with student and fellow Boy Scout Zachary Brown. Steven was delighted to join his band, Engage the Krosse, when his two best friends invited him, much to Zach's outrage. Zachary doesn't seem to hate him altogether, but many jealous tendencies emerge, particularly when it comes to the Boy Scouts' poster sale or especially Summer Petersen. For Steven's part, he clearly doesn't give Zachary any energy, but when he begins showing Steven kindness it is clear that Steven liked Zachary in turn, despite being extremely annoyed when he tried writing Summer a love poem and later spilled tomato soup on her by accident, both in one day. Nevertheless, he also recognized his growing maturity, which made him grow fond of him. However, Steven ditched Engage the Krosse after he found a list of nicknames he claimed Summer should call him. Zach thought he was being sensitive, but he had a deeper reason: Zach had promised to leave Summer alone, and he had dishonored his word. Even then, Summer speculated that Steven still liked him, and he was just very hurt at the time. Her instinct was proven correct when Steven accepted Zach's apology, having refused to do so before because it had been insincere and intended to get him to help them, rather than out of the kindness of his heart. They even took to hanging out sometimes when Steven was in his Senior year, with Summer's year-long absence making him feel very lonely. This shows hows Steven and Zach's relationship had evolved and much of their bickering subsiding at bit for a more gentle relationship, yet still rife with their uniquely combative and verbally alarming undertones to it. The two departed on friendly terms in 2018. |-| Notes and references= Thompson, Steven Ananiah